Baby's Breath
by KillCupido
Summary: If you can't say it, show it. Sasazuka/Yako, past Seiichi/Haruka.
1. Chapter 1

**Rating: **T, might go up later**  
>Summary: <strong>If you can't say it, show it.**  
>Pairing(s): <strong>Sasazuka/Yako, past(?) Seiichi/Haruka **  
>Genre: <strong>Romance, Humor  
><strong>Warning: <strong>Kind of AU, mix of anime and manga, but largely follows the anime plotline. **  
>Disclaimer: <strong>I want! But I can't have. Sob.  
><strong>AN: <strong>I haven't died yet, here I am with a new, multi-chaptered (!) Sasazuka/Yako story!I would like to thank Schermione for the prompt, "I hope you know what you're doing.", so thanks! The flowers crept in after fumbling with my art-block and seeing lots of fan-art with Sasazuka with a bouquet.  
>In case you don't remember, Sonobe Miwako is the house keeper of the Katsuragi's. And cookies to the persons who can guess where the title came from.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Baby's Breath<strong>

**Chapter one: Constancy**

To be honest, Katsuragi Haruka is worried. _Very_ worried.

Not about bills, although she does spends a fortune, or more, on groceries every week.

Not about the fact that Miwako-san used her some of her…creations in the garden, she isn't _that_ ignorant about her cooking (Or so she likes to think. If she knew what Seiichi did with her home-cooked meals, she would have cried and hid somewhere, preferably a deep, _deep_ hole).

She wasn't even worried about that assistant of her daughter, who gives her 'tips' on her cooking and is rather gentlemanly, perhaps a bit _too_ much. She certainly doesn't like the way he manhandles her all over the place, but never mind that.

She is worried about her daughter. She is a bit worried about Yako's dangerous job. She is rather worried about the absolute _lack_ of boyfriends. She is _very_ worried what it means to her dream of spoiling grandkids.

"Mom? Mom, what's wrong?" Yako's concerned voice breaks her out of her light panic and she smiles at her, but it's not enough to pacify her, if the look is anything to go by.

"Well Yako, no cute boys in your class? Why don't you go out with Kanae on those group dates, hmm?"

"What..? Just, just- why don't you do something about the garden?"

Haruka knows it when Yako avoids a topic and decides to humor her this time, "Sure, I was thinking I could get a new hobby," but she really can't resist, "will I ever get grandchildren at this rate?"

"_Mom!"_

* * *

><p>Yako wonders if she is becoming insane. Between a demon from Hell, a gangster with anger issues and a corpse with a living braid, she thinks she is.<p>

'Maybe mom is right and I should date, just to not make her worried…'

'_Miss Detective, is there something wrong?' _Akane whips around, tickling her nose and using another part of her hair to type. Yako sighs and concentrates on her task of the day: giving Akane-chan her weekly treatment. Neuro is out for the day, looking for some more mysteries to consume.

"Hmmm. I don't think anything is wrong…"

'_You're a bad liar.'_

She winces and mutters, "Akane-chan, you can tell, even though you can't see?"

'_I can _sense_ it. Now, what's wrong?'_

'Yep,' she thinks, 'insanity, or a major depression due to an inferiority complex is to be expected before she reaches thirty. Or maybe twenty. Does insurance cover that?' She sighs and combs Akane. It's not long before the braid wraps herself around her fingers, a silent warning to _hurry up_ or face the consequences.

"Eek! OK, I will tell, I will tell! My mom is just being, well, my mom and she wants me to date, because," the braid unwraps herself, which makes Yako breathe easier and she continues, "_I will never get grandkids to spoil this rate!_ I'm sixteen, I don't want to think about children yet."

'_Can I spoil them too?'_

Yako blinks. Akane is twirling around, clearly excited.

'_Please?'_

Yako groans and her head meets the wall with a dull 'thud', "Akane-chan, not you too!"

'_Is that a yes?' _

"_If _I have them and you can find a way, then yes, you can spoil my children- Akane-chan, you're going to break off if you don't stop!"

* * *

><p>Later, in the barbecue restaurant, Yako sneaks a peek at her…<em>fans<em> and pretty much discards dating for, oh, don't know, her _whole high school carrier_. She would like to live a quiet live…or a live as quiet as possible with a demon 'assistant' who literally sends her messages from hell on earth. She doesn't know how else to describe a place with Neuro. He would probably see it as a compliment. Then her phone rings and she is pretty sure that she is going to become minced meat, all thoughts, save surviving instincts, gone.

"Kanae, sorry, I have to go. Work is calling."

Her friend sighs and frowns, "Muh, Yako! You're working too hard! Get a bit of free time, you know and get a nice guy to date you. Although," she eyes the rather high piles of plates, "I think you should split the bill when he asks you out…"

Yako's head meets the table this time and begins to mutter incoherently about dating and guys until Kanae reminds her that her _assistant_ is waiting. Before Kanae can blink twice, her friend is gone, but leaving enough money to cover half of the bill.

The corner of her mouth twitches and she breaks into giggles, "Silly Yako. I really should set her up with someone."

Meanwhile, Yako isn't concerned about the bill, but rather or not she should take a taxi to the office or the bus. The taxi wins when she sees she received the message 5 minutes ago and the bus arrives in fifteen.

* * *

><p>"Sempai, we got a call from some restaurant."<p>

"And?"

"Well, they require our presence…"

Sasazuka sighs and stands up from his rather comfortable chair, "Let's go then. Tell me some more details in the car. That reminds me, what's your name?"

* * *

><p>"I'm home- what are you doing?"<p>

Haruka looks up, just done with planting and grins.

"Welcome back! Look, doesn't this look nice?"

Yako nods, the colorful flowers swaying gently in the wind.

"What kind of flowers are they, mom? They aren't the same, right?"

She grins and tugs her daughter closer, ignoring the fact that she is getting her uniform dirty, "I got daisies, strawflowers, some sunflowers too..did you know they all belong to the same group? The shop assistant knew a lot about them, I think I will go back and get some more later..."

Yako blinks, "Really?"

"Yep, they are called 'everlasting', because they do!"

"Uhm, you mean flower preservation?"

Haruka laughs and ruffles her hair. Yako squeaks and runs inside, "Mom, that wasn't nice! Now I have to shower!"

She smiles, gets up and stretches. Following her, she asks, "And how was your day?"

"The same like always. I met Sasazuka-san again."

Haruka pauses. The name feel familiar- _oh_. She closes her eyes.

_Seiichi…_

* * *

><p>"Mom?"<p>

Yako begins to chew on her lip, worried. She knows why her mother just stands still and does nothing. It hasn't been that long ago, after all.

"Mom?"

Her mom blinks and she smiles at her, "Sorry Yako, was lost in thoughts. Sasazuka-san, wasn't it?"

She nods, relieved, "Uhu. We ran into him on our case, and he was rather nice. I have the feeling we will meet more often. But I really have to change now, see you at dinner!"

She turns around and walks up the stairs, ignoring her mom's cries of "Unfair!".

_I really need that shower._

* * *

><p>Everlasting: Constancy.<p>

Constancy: **1.** the quality of having a resolute mind, purpose, or affection; steadfastness

**2.** freedom from change or variation; stability


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Nobody tried to guess where I got the title from…yet. I will give you virtual cookies if you try! Oh, I let out the –chan after Yako's name after a while, because it's getting kind of annoying to read after some time. Hope you guys don't mind.

**Chapter two: Warmth of feelings**

Yako is right: she continues to run into Sasazuka more often than not, but it doesn't bother her at all. The inspector is kind in his own way, though he can be terribly blunt, and she is already rather fond of him. Though, the frequency at which it happens have sparked into a rather elaborate and insane theory with Akane, involving very secret sensors, dresses, sunflowers and Neuro, just because he's _Neuro_ and he could probably control the weather, making it storm every day.

'_I bet he can cause earthquakes too! oAo'_

Yako feels herself shiver; the thought is way too scary to linger on any longer, "Uhm, how about some tea-"

'_What if he can make _volcanoes_? ; A;'_

"Are the louse and secretary gossiping about me?"

"Eek!" Yako jumps and Akane almost breaks the whiteboard in her haste to wipe it clean, but it's no use. Neuro looms over them, a grin plastered on his face, which usually means a good time for him and a _very_ bad time for Yako. She can already see a new torture device…

* * *

><p>"Yako? Are you alright?"<p>

"Y-yes…I'm fine, it's just my back…"

Kanae bursts out in laughter, "You sound like an old men now! Old men Yako! But seriously, does it hurt real bad?"

"Mmm, not really-" She is cut off as she bumps into someone. Kanae just manages to catch her and turns around, "Hey you! Watch out, will you? Yako, are you alright?"

"She bumped into me too! Wait, aren't you that high school detective? You have been interfering in our work!"

Yako looks up and is rather surprised that the one she bumped into is Ishigaki. He is lightly glaring at her...or rather, he's trying too. Or maybe being with Neuro almost 24/7 makes her immune to these kind of things?

"Yes, I'm talking to-" but Kanae interrupts him with a very loud "WE CAN SEE THAT. NOW. YOU SHUT UP!"

The young police officer is almost immediately on his knees, bowing down in front of them and muttering, "Sorry…" over and over again. _Unfortunately_ for him, Kanae isn't satisfied with that and looks almost _angrier_ than before

"If you dare to look up _right now_, I will- WHAT DID I JUST SAY?"

* * *

><p>A few blocks away, Sasazuka suddenly looks up as a wail of pain runs through the air.<p>

_Was that Ishigaki? I told him an half hour break-_

His thoughts get interrupted when his cell phone goes off and he picks it up, "Hello?"

"Sa-sasazuka-san…? Hello…"

"Yes, Yako-chan?"

"Erm…Ishigaki-san won't be returning to work-"

"Oh, he died? That was quick."

A very, _very_ faint, "Sempai…so harsh…" can be heard in the background, while Yako quickly replies, "NO! Well, I'm not sure it will be a real lose, but well, you see, my friend, and, uhm…"

Sasazuka sighs and pulls his cigarettes from his pocket. Lighting one, he continues listing to Yako's rambling. It's rather amusing after all, but now he would like to know what actually happened to his partner in his short break.

"Yako? This is pretty funny-" He gets cut off as she begins to splutter and yells _something _that could be either sleepy talk or something very, _very_ rude.

"…Do I want know..? No, don't tell me. What actually happened to Ishigaki?"

A long silence and then she blurts out, _again_, something, but this time he can't figure out what she's saying. It's all mumbled together and too rushed. He can barely make out the words.

"Again. _Slower_ this time."

"Oh sorry, he ran into me and then suddenly, he was on the ground apologizing and then he _accidently_," she stresses this, "looked up Kanae's skirt and then she- uhm, what did you try to do? _Eh?_ Alright, she was trying to turn his face in an _ass_- Sasazuka-san, why are you laughing? Wait, are you _laughing_?"

He continues to snicker and replies, "Technically, I'm snickering. Do I look like I will never laugh? But anyway, I take it Ishigaki is in the hospital?"

"Errr…never mind. Are you going to visit after work? I'm staying here for the moment, Kanae looks _murderous."_

"Oh? In that case…" He grabs the handcuffs, but Yako interrupts with a loud, "No, the handcuffs aren't necessary!"

"I didn't say anything."

"I _heard_ them."

"I deny doing such a thing. But I will be coming later."

"Ok then. And you _lied_! I definitely heard them."

He doesn't try to reply to that and instead says, "Bye, Yako-chan."

Then he hangs up. He's _definitely_ going to get yelled at, again. Strangely enough, he's looking forward to it.

_Oh, should I buy a gift?_

* * *

><p>"Sasazuka-san, hello!"<p>

Kanae looks up, a little bit embarrassed about her actions, but still mad at that _person_, and sees Yako greeting a tall man. He looks rather washed out, but handsome in a roughish way. He replies by just ruffling her hair, causing her friend to giggle.

_Wait, what?_

"Hello. You are…"

'Never mind,' she thinks, 'common policy first. I can think about this later.'

"Ah, I'm Kagohara Kanae, nice too meet you." She smiles and hopes he doesn't mind that she just punched the living daylights out of his colleague. She isn't used to fighting, after all. The inspector nods and turns his attention to the man on the bed.

"Sempai~ you came to visit me!"

"Yes, I actually came to ask how many sick days you're taking."

"So harsh…"

"Then don't lose from a teenage girl in a fist fight."

"So if I had lost from-"

"No."

"Hey Kanae…"

She turns to her friend, "Hmm, what's it Yako?"

"I think Ishigaki-san is going to cry."

"He better…I think I like this Sasazuka already."

"Yes, but I still have to yell at him."

"Why?"

"Well…"

* * *

><p>"Sasazuka-san, thank you for giving me a ride home."<p>

He shrugs, "No problem. Mind if I smoke?"

Yako shakes her head, so he takes out his cigarettes and lights one, inhaling deeply. She stares at him through the whole thing.

"Yako? Do I have something on my face?"

"Ah, no, it's just that smoking fits you- what's this?" She points at a small plant in his backseat.

"Oh, I forgot. That was for Ishigaki, but I don't feel like going back. You can have it."

"Eh…ok then. What is it?"

"I believe it was peppermint."

"Oh! There are lots and lots of recipes with mint…"

"Please don't eat the plant, Yako."

* * *

><p>Peppermint: Warmth of feelings<p>

Feelings: **1****a. **The sensation involving perception by touch.

**1b. **A sensation experienced through touch.

**1c. **A physical sensation: _a feeling of warmth._

**2. **An awareness or impression: He had the feeling that he was being followed.

**3a. **An emotional state or disposition; an emotion: expressed deep feeling.

**4b. **A tender emotion; a fondness.


End file.
